Horripilate
by Penelope the Perky Penguin
Summary: Missing scene from S9E5, The Powers That Be. Mitchell was fine, then he was deathly ill. What happened in between?


AN: So I was watching this ep, and it occurred to me that TPTB didn't show enough Mitchell whump. And so, as Mitchell whump is almost as good as Lorne whump, I decided to fill in that little missing piece. Enjoy!

Thanks to Ladygris for beta-ing!

Summary: Missing scene from S9E5, 'The Powers That Be'. Mitchell was fine, then he was deathly ill. What happened in between?

Spoilers: 'The Powers That Be'.

Warnings: Slight Cam/Carolyn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1! I wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue, just review!

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

"I reckon we could use some backup." Mitchell didn't really comprehend the General's words. His pounding head had been bothering him for only a little while, but he knew it would get worse. It was the first symptom of the Prior's plague.

He'd taken to hanging out with Teal'c, trying to stay coherent. Vala tried her best to keep the people healed, but he knew it took a lot out of her.

One of the villagers, he couldn't remember the guys name, fell sick, and Mitchell helped him to a cot. He thought Vala had already healed the guy, but maybe he was wrong.

"Jackson, we got a problem here." Mitchell called to his teammate over the radio. The sick were piling up fast, and Vala needed to get back out here. He knew she was getting weak, but it was their only chance.

"Give me a minute." Jackson's voice came back to him.

"Now please." He insisted.

/\_/\

"He was just fine." Daniel said from where he stood beside Teal'c.

"Well, he's not fine now." Mitchell stated as Vala knelt by the guy's side.

"I healed him!" She exclaimed. "If they can get re-infected, this will never end."

The three men shared a glance, knowing this would get a lot worse before it got better, even as the sick man insisted they bow to the Prior's wishes.

/\_/\

Mitchell was the first to notice that Doctor Lam and her team had arrived, and he moved from where he stood with Teal'c to greet her.

"Hey, thanks for coming." He said, well aware that his breathing was heavier then it should have been.

He thought it odd that he was cold, considering how hot it was on this planet, until he touched his forehead, noting his increasing fever. His breathing had gradually worsen; he'd had to make his sentences shorter than normal and breath more in between each word.

"This is worse than I thought." She said, surveying the cots filling the courtyard.

"Yeah, they're falling pretty fast." He replied, not admitting that he was one of them. His head was heavy, not wanting to stay on his shoulders. He only wanted to lie down, but he knew he couldn't afford that luxury.

"We're going to need a place to work."

He paused a moment, thinking of where they could work. His thoughts had become scattered and random, his mind muddled. He thought hard, finally remembering a place where they could set up shop.

He nodded, "This way." He said, his hand raising and pointing towards the building, before he moved off through the courtyard, heading into the temple.

/\_/\

He knew he was getting worse. He was sweating more than he should be, his head was hot, his thoughts muddled, and his strength declining. If Teal'c had noticed, which he probably had, he hadn't said anything. It become harder to even stay upright, and, when Lam asked if someone could help lift something, he let Teal'c do it instead. He doubted he could lift a computer tablet, much less a piece of medical equipment.

Moving to the side, out of the way, Mitchell leaned against the wall. He hoped he didn't look as bad as he felt, but he doubted that was true.

"Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c called to him from the doorway, ready to head back out with the medical team. Mitchell hadn't even noticed when they'd finished setting up.

He would've responded clearly, but his brain-to-mouth filter wasn't working, and all that came out was a slurred 'Coming' as he raised his head and pushed himself off the wall. Two steps away from the wall, the room began spinning. He stumbled, trying to curl in on himself as his stomach cried out in pain. His only awareness that he'd fallen was that his headache spiked as his head bounced off the hard floor.

People in red suits were by his side in an instant, laying him flat on his back and checking his vitals. He had to get up, he was needed. He'd managed to stay mostly coherent while he stood, but now, lying down, his body felt like it was shutting down. He felt someone begin to remove his P90 and vest, but couldn't find the strength to try to stop them.

"Colonel?" Lam's voice floated to him. "Can you hear me?"

He wanted to respond, he really did. He wanted to tell them that he was fine, even if he knew it wasn't true. But his thoughts had scattered, his brain not willing to function properly, and he couldn't get any words out.

His eyes were still open and he stared at the ceiling, commenting to himself how high it was and how Vala could have done a better job decorating. He slowly blinked and saw Teal'c kneeling above him, looking down. Mitchell commented again to himself on how big Teal'c was from down there.

Even as he had these thoughts, he could feel his breath come in quicker and shallower breaths. He felt as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. Still looking up, Mitchell vaguely wondered why it was getting dark, but didn't care enough to try to comprehend it.

His headache had spiked with a record migraine, the pain continuing down into his chest and abdomen. He would've groaned if he'd had the energy and air, but he didn't, so he lay there, useless.

His eyes began to close, and he knew he should be worried, but he wasn't. The only thing he could think of was that maybe now he'd get away from the pain.

Lam's urgent words in his ear went unheeded as his mind went blank, and he knew no more.

/\_/\

A feeling of brightness filled him, almost as if he was being healed from the outside in. He felt the light reach the darkest corners of his subconscious, and he began to feel better.

The light faded and his eyes opened of their own accord. He knew something was going on and he had the feeling that he was needed. He tried to sit up but a hand on his chest stopped him. He knew before he even looked up that it was Lam. He always knew whenever she was around.

His head spun, but he finally felt like he wasn't about to collapse from exhaustion. "Oh, wow. Have you got a couple of aspirin?" He asked, hoping to get a smile.

"Doctor Lam!" An urgent voice came from above his head. He could see Lam hold up her hand as she continued checking his vitals.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

He didn't know what came over him, but his first response was "Tingly." And it was true, but she didn't need to know that. "How 'bout we pretend I didn't say that?" He asked as he laid his head back down

"You hang on, and I'll be right back." Lam said, getting up and leaving his sight.

He remembered what had happened, and he wondered how long he'd been unconscious. "Hey, what did I miss?" He asked as he raised his head again, turning it towards where Lam had last been.

When no response came, he laid his head back down. He hadn't meant to say 'Tingly', but that really was how he felt at the time. Of course, it wasn't from the virus. But she didn't need to know that!

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

AN: Sooooooooo, leave a review and lemme know whatcha thought!

Thanks to www dot stargate-sg1-solutions dot com for the transcript!


End file.
